


Back To The Beginning

by levitatethis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <em>Powerless </em>Mohinder is suspended by The Company and heads to India to sort himself out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Beginning

Mohinder has crossed this ocean many times before.

Watery expanses stretching out beyond the horizon and the rigid contours of impermanent land had born witness to his life before this. As murky as it was there had always been a reason guiding his movements around the world. Until now.

Now Mohinder feels lost, sinking through unstable ground as a sacrifice to the gods. Flying home to India should not feel as void of want as it does. Beyond wanting to see his mother and Nirand; beyond wanting to walk the steps that his child self had taken all those years ago, he does not feel the pull he once associated with the land of his birth.

Mohinder feels as if he is suspended between two worlds. Both claim pieces of him, yet he still remains a stranger in a strange land in both. There are so many things pulling him to America but the cost is pushing him away and he is losing his sense of balance.

************ ********** ********** ********** **********   
**   
_"Dr. Suresh, please come in." _

_Mohinder warily walks into Bob's office and stops behind the empty chair in front of the desk. Bob, sitting behind the desk, is leaning back with an air of unmistakable authority. He tilts his head towards the empty chair as a wordless invitation. _

_"I'd prefer to stand, if it's all the same," Mohinder rebukes the offer. _

_"Suit your self," replies Bob while keeping his eyes firmly on Mohinder's. "The Disciplinary Board has decided on a one month suspension." _

_Mohinder's eyes narrow at the words. He was expecting much worse and he wonders what Bob is not telling him. _

_"Pardon?" _

_"Not quite, but almost," Bob humorlessly jokes. "You will not be permitted on Company property and you will not have access to any Company related work. This includes your lab as well as all your—," _

_"My research!" Mohinder exclaims as the severity of the reprimand becomes clear. _

_"Your research will be here when you return," Bob says. "In the meantime it will be carefully babysat." _

_Mohinder, anger in his eyes and malice in his voice, walks around the empty chair and leans forward with both his hands firmly pressed on the desktop. _

_"You can't afford to waste time by sending me away. You need me—," _

_"You're right," Bob cuts him off and stands up while returning Mohinder's steely gaze. "And you need us, but you also need to learn that there are consequences to what you've done." _

_With disbelief Mohinder counters, "What I've done? Of course—I was the one who lied about knowing Sylar was alive this entire time. I was the one who let him escape from some hidden facility to make his way back here." _

_"It's because of you, Dr. Suresh that Sylar will have all of his abilities back ready to unleash upon the world. You have set us back in ways you cannot even begin to imagine. Everything has been compromised!" _

_Bob's words sting Mohinder's already shaky resolve. _

_"That's not fair," Mohinder frustratingly defends. "You gave me no warning that he was still out there. I was unprepared for…I thought he'd kill us all." _

_Mohinder stands up straight. He feels the strength of his convictions returning with each word he manages to throw at Bob. _

_Through gritted teeth Mohinder continues. _

_"What I did was not out of callous disregard. I was trying to save—," _

_"Be that as it may," Bob calmly interrupts, "it has been agreed upon that you step back and take the time to clear your head." _

_Confusion knits itself across Mohinder's brow and Bob steps around the desk to bridge the space between them. _

_"Sylar seeking you out is one thing but I've watched the surveillance tapes from the lab that day and…This isn't a request that you take a break, it's an order." _

_Mohinder's mind spins with what Bob saw or thought he saw on the tapes. His eyes drop to the floor as he replays the events of that day in his mind. Mohinder distinguishes little difference than the other time he and Sylar had been face to face. It was their typical back and forth. Their normal— _

_Their normal— _

_A hand on Mohinder's shoulder brings his searching eyes back to Bob who, for the first time, looks concerned. _

_"Travel, stay in bed all day, do whatever you have to—but get yourself together and be back here in a month."   
_  
************ ********** ********** ********** ************

"Oh!" is the collective gasp of the passengers as the airplane seems to suddenly bounce up and down along an invisible obstacle course.

Instinctively Mohinder grasps the hand rests before quickly clicking his seatbelt back in place across his lap. Calmly he turns his attention out the window trying to make out the scattered lights below marking the cities of strangers caught up in their own profound worlds.

The sharp shallow breathing next to him breaks his concentration. Turning his head Mohinder eyes the man sitting in the middle seat. Light brown hands grip the shared hand rests tightly while the middle-aged gentleman's upper body is held rigid with his head tilted back against the chair and his eyes squeezed shut. Mohinder smiles to himself.

"First time flyer?" Mohinder asks with a hint of amusement.

"Mmmm," mumbles the mean squinting open his eyelids and peeking dark green eyes at Mohinder. "Ah, yes—how can you tell?"

"Lucky guess…and the death grip on the chair," Mohinder jokes in an attempt to distract the stranger from focusing on his debilitating fear.

The man lets out a clipped laugh as he loosens his fingers from the edges of the chair. Mohinder watches him inhale deeply and exhale slowly. A rush of embarrassment hits him as the man catches his watchful, curious eyes.

"You must travel a lot," the man observes. "You hardly flinched."

"I've gotten used to the turbulence I suppose," Mohinder responds simply and redirects his gaze out the window.

"So it's normally like this?"

Turning to look at him Mohinder gives the man a nod.

"There are always rough patches. You'll learn to weather them."

************ ********** ********** ********** ************ 

_"What were you thinking, Mohinder?" Matt asks incredulously. _

_"I was thinking 'how long can I distract him before he decides to kill Molly or me'—I was thinking he had just shot Maya dead," Mohinder fervently explains his actions from one week earlier defensively while Matt levels interrogating and judgmental eyes at him from across the kitchen table. _

_"What exactly was I supposed to do?" _

_As the words sink in, Matt's eyes soften. He unfolds his arms and leans forward resting them on the table and cradling his head in his hands. Rubbing his face and hair he sighs exhaustively and crosses his arms along the table. He rests worried eyes on Mohinder. _

_"I know you tried, it's just…I thought he was one less thing to worry about and now…" _

_Leaning against the counter Mohinder's tense posture devolves slightly with the weight of dejection. _

_"Yes well between Adam, the lone gunman who took down Nathan, The Company and Sylar I can hardly think straight about who is working with whom and why," Mohinder admits sadly. _

_"And now you can't get back into The Company?" Matt asks. _

_Mohinder runs his hand through his hair and looks at the floor. _

_"Not for a month." _

_"Shit," Matt mutters. "All that work and information just waiting…" _

_Mohinder walks over to the table and grips the chair before pulling it out and sitting across from Matt. _

_"Bennet's back inside so maybe…" Mohinder's voice trails off aware that they both know Bennet is under far too much scrutiny from Company higher ups to really help them at this time. _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_Mohinder sighs. "I was thinking about going to see my mother. I could use the time to try to figure out exactly what I'm doing, what the next move is. I…Maybe I need to be in India again for all of it make sense. It helped last time." _

_"What do I tell Molly?" Matt wonders aloud. _

_"The truth," Mohinder replies quietly but with a firm tone. "That I've gone home to see my family and that I'll be back in a few weeks. Honestly…I'd love to take her with me, but with school I don't want to destroy the façade we have tried to construct of—," _

_"Boredom?" Matt jokes quietly. _

_They exchange a quick smile. _

_"The illusion of—," Mohinder tries again. _

_"A mundane life," Matt finishes up. _

_"School, homework, friends," Mohinder continues, "allows her to pretend her entire life isn't a nightmare. She deserves that." _

_For a few minutes they sit in silence. _

_"Is there anything you need me to do while you're gone?" Matt eventually offers. _

_Mohinder thinks for a moment before answering. _

_"Keep Maya away from Peter until I get back." _

_Matt raises an eyebrow in surprise. _

_"She's just learning to control her power," Mohinder explains. "The last thing we need is for them to meet and have a nuclear style power implosion at the same time."   
_  
************ ********** ********** ********** **********   
**  
With an aching crick in his neck Mohinder opens his eyes from the unexpected yet much appreciated nap. The roar of the plane hums in his ears and he looks towards the other passengers who fill up the plane.

The darkness of the aircraft is only broken by the brightness of lit up individual television screens that reveal the diverting tastes of so many minds. With everyone plunged into their own spheres, Mohinder cannot help but ponder a world in which the increase of technology meant to connect people across vast distances also builds up walls between those right next to each other.

The parallel of his own situation pokes aggressively at his mind. He is highly aware, and incredibly immersed, in a phenomenal world beyond his expectations, beyond anything that most of the general world has any inkling of, yet now he has been forcibly disconnected from it for an act of perceived treason.

Mohinder, head still resting against his seat, lets his eyes fall to his neighbour's screen. Instead of a movie, the man seems to be watching a destination travel show about India. Smiling, Mohinder wonders if he should watch the show to brush up on a home he last set foot on what feels like a lifetime ago.

The thought brings to mind his mother, Nirand and Mira. He remembers the pathways of the university, the sanctuary of the library and the careless whispers that dogged his lectures when he continued forward with some of this father's theories.

Father.

Leaving them behind, ignoring the mocking voices and then setting forth alone. Mohinder hated him for it. And loved him.

Reconnecting with those Mohinder left behind seems to come at the cost of detaching from those who have come to fill his life in America. Mohinder promises to rectify that situation and find a way to bring together the two worlds, but that will have to wait for a later time.

Whether traveling eastward or westward, Mohinder notes his bad habit of abrupt departures; leaving people in the lurch or unprepared.

With a sigh he gazes out his window at the darkness below speckled with sporadic lights.

This time he is angry with himself for the sudden exit from America. There are so many people he has left behind to their own devices, people struggling to assert control over themselves; people who could use his help. There is an impotency he feels at not being able to do more in his current situation.

All he can do is hope they will be okay until he returns.

************ ********** ********** ********** **********   
**   
_"You're going away?" Maya asks curiously and Mohinder can see the nervous questioning in her eyes. _

_"Just for a little bit," Mohinder answers, an intentional calmness in his voice that he hopes translates to her, telling her not to worry. _

_"You'll be fine." _

_Her disbelieving expression tugs at Mohinder. _

_"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," he tells her and watches her eyes open wide with surprise. "Before you met…Gabriel—," _

_He sees the brief shudder that rocks her shoulders at the name. _

_"You and your brother were risking everything to get here. Don't forget that. I believe you can hang in here until I return and can work with you again. I hate to tell you not to leave the apartment, but it's probably safer if you stay inside…stay calm…It may be nice for Molly to have someone to talk to." _

_Mohinder is unsure how much he believes that Maya will be safe both from herself and for the sake of the others, but it is a risk he has to be willing to take. Remembering Sylar's attempt to walk away from the lab, Mohinder does not anticipate him returning any time soon to take down Maya. Not with bigger, more important issues to be dealt with first. If he knows Sylar the way he thinks he does, Mohinder figures he will be back before Sylar decides to take Maya's ability for his own. If he's wrong…then it will be a baptism by fire for Maya if she wants to stay alive. _

_It is not lost on Mohinder that Maya, Molly and himself have all lost people they loved dearly to Sylar. It is a melancholy tie that binds them but it also makes them stronger than who they were before. They have to be to survive it. _

_"It's my fault," Maya admits quietly. "If we had just left him where we found him…if I listened to Alejandro's warnings…if I had not been so blinded by…This wouldn't have happened. " _

_Mohinder watches her closely, her apologetic eyes accepting responsibility for something far too large for one person to bear. He places a friendly hand on her shoulder. _

_"Don't do that. Don't accept responsibility for Sylar. He would have come back with or without using you and your brother. He's persistent like that. He would have found me…hunted me down anyway." _

_A subtle shift in the droop of Maya's shoulders tells Mohinder she is thankful for his words. _

_"As for wanting to help someone you believe needs it—that doesn't make you a bad person…it makes you a decent human being," Mohinder says. _

_Wistfully he adds, "I've done the same."   
_  
************ ********** ********** ********** **********   
**  
The excruciatingly long flight only heightens Mohinder's frustrations with being unable to figure out Sylar's moves. The very notion of a re-powered, recharged Sylar moving freely again causes Mohinder's stomach to constrict. He imagines an ulcer is not far off.

Adding insult to injury is the fact that it is Mohinder's blood now running through Sylar's veins, aiding and abetting the now vengeful killer. The personal involvement he felt in stopping Sylar before has increased threefold.

An educated guess provides some appeasement with the possibility that Sylar will go after The Company first, before he sets his eyes on any of Mohinder's friends. However, the restrictions imposed on Mohinder, and he knows he would be in the same predicament if he had stayed in New York at this time (albeit going a little stir crazy), handcuffs him from trying to reign Sylar in.

Mohinder has no idea the extent to which Sylar will choose to make himself known. He contemplates the various plays he might have been able to use in relation to Sylar had he still had access to his resources and The Company facilities. Instead everything has turned into a bit of a crapshoot.

But not all is lost.

Incomplete as they are there are still boxes of research notes from his father's time carefully packed away in Mohinder's old childhood room. As he recalls there should be enough to still continue some work off the radar. If his father's murder had taught him anything it was to be prepared for the worst. Trying to recall what he had packed away before returning to America the last time, Mohinder thinks that potentially—

"Running away from something or towards it?"

The riddling question pulls Mohinder out his introspection and he redirects his focus to the man next to him.

"Pardon me?" Mohinder asks in confusion.

"Sorry," the man rushes, "it's far too personal a question. You just…you look like you have a lot on your mind…and I'm trying to distract myself from thinking about this plane suddenly falling out of the air."

Mohinder smiles briefly and turns to look out the window at the light blue sky dusted with clouds, a new day, before looking at his seatmate.

"A bit of both."

The man smiles warmly and says, "Ah yes, I know that well."

"Is that what you're doing?" Mohinder asks with a trace of genuine curiosity.

"Not this time," the man declares. "This time I'm running towards something."

Mohinder grins.

"So—running away," the man amusingly, yet seriously, draws out, "from business? Girlfriend? Family—,"

Mohinder watches him stop mid-question and suddenly look bashful.

"I should probably introduce myself first," he says while holding out his right had to Mohinder. "I'm Ranjit Choudary."

Mohinder shakes his hand. "Nice to meet—,"

"May I get any of you drinks?" asks the flight attendant working the beverage cart down the aisle.

They unlock their trays as the flight attendant pours Mohinder his tomato juice, Ranjit his ginger ale, and the older woman next to the aisle an apple juice, before moving on to the other passengers.

Mohinder and Ranjit sip their drinks before continuing on with their conversation.

"Work and some personal stuff," Mohinder admits vaguely. "They're pretty intertwined and I…I'm trying to figure it all out. Trying to find my purpose."

"Gain perspective?"

"In a way."

Mohinder glances out the window again and then back at Ranjit.

"You said you were a first time flyer? So this is your first trip to India?" Mohinder asks.

"You caught me," Ranjit laughs. "I'm an Indian who has never been to India."

"What brings you now?"

"Family land that no one has seen but is apparently worth quite a bit. I wish my first trip there wasn't for such a crude sounding reason, but it is what it is," Ranjit explains.

A thoughtful moment passes and Mohinder says, "You know you're not the first person who has never been to the land of his ancestors. Most people are scattered about nowadays. It's the way of the world, really. Maybe there is no home."

Mohinder catches the serious look in Ranjit's eyes considering him.

"Home doesn't have to be a particular city or country," Ranjit postulates. "It can be a seemingly insignificant place that is important to only you. Home can be another person who makes you feel a sense of belonging. It's whatever you make of it."

"And you've found yours?" Mohinder inquires.

Ranjit holds Mohinder's gaze before softly answering, "Yes."

The quiet purpose behind Ranjit's tone is strong and steadfast. Their look holds until Ranjit grins broadly and raises his left hand, twirling the wedding ring for Mohinder.

A sweet laugh of understanding jumps from Mohinder's lips. He begins to ruminate on the idea of 'home' and what it means to him.

"Do you mind me asking what you do?" Ranjit's voice again cuts through Mohinder's reverie.

"Not at all. I'm a geneticist."

"A geneticist? I believe you're the first one I've met."

"How about you?"

"I'm a contractor."

"And you were able to get the time off for a whirlwind trip to India?" Mohinder jokes.

"Things fell into place…aligned together," Ranjit replies thoughtfully. "This may sound like nothing more than the ramblings of a middle age man to you, but I firmly believe that the purpose we seek has a way of finding us. For me this trip was inevitable. I couldn't turn away."

Mohinder looks down at the drink on his tray and picks it up to take a sip. With his peripheral vision Mohinder can feel Ranjit's eyes on him as he then follows suit with a sip of his own drink.

Clearing his throat Mohinder says, "I hadn't thought about it that way. It's hard for me to…let my hands remain idle? Maybe I should try laying back on this trip and taking the pressure off of myself. Let the answer find me."

"It's a worthy alternative to running yourself ragged with no end in sight," Ranjit suggests.

"So then your being here is not only for the land?" questions Mohinder.

"I imagine not," Ranjit acquiesces. "To come this far—there must be something else at play."

"Do you not worry that what's in store for you might be more…negative in nature?" Mohinder wonders vaguely, highly awaiting the answer as he searches for any words of wisdom he can grab on to.

"Worry? No. Express concern? Of course my friend, I wouldn't be human if I didn't. But in my years I have learned to reconcile fate with free will," Ranjit sermonizes.

Mohinder is certain his curious eyes encourage Ranjit to continue on with his point.

"We always have choices but there are certain things predetermined to happen in our lives. Our choices may just push the timeline along with regards to when those inevitabilities will occur."

The simple words hit Mohinder harder than expected and he instantly feels a wave of understanding flow through him while an invisible weight grips a hold of him.

The future is not set in stone but neither is it wide open. His decisions matter as much as those lives set to cross the course of his own.

Inevitability does not remove the weight. It shifts it.

************ ********** ********** ********** ************

_"He knew. He may not have admitted it but after all we were making so much progress together—why would we stop?" _

_"You know nothing about my father!" _

_"I know everything. He confided in me. He told me things he could never tell you. Things about your sister…Shanti. He thought you were too…what's the word—fragile, to know the truth. That's why he liked me. You were always seeking his approval while I provided stimulation. He gave up on you but he adored me. Now who's the real parasite here?"   
_  
************ ********** ********** ********** ************

A light hand grabbing his shoulder wrestles Mohinder awake.

"Huh? What?" Mohinder grumbles in confusion.

Apologetically Ranjit says, "You were mumbling in your sleep."

Mohinder yawns loudly, raising his hand to cover his mouth.

"Sorry, I was…my mind…" Mohinder stumbles over his words.

"No need to explain."

"Are we there yet?" muses Mohinder half-heartedly.

Ranjit looks over to the television monitor down the aisle, up by the washrooms, which indicates the travel information for the flight.

"A good many hours still to go I'm afraid. Get some rest. India is not going anywhere."

************ ********** ********** ********** **********   
**   
_"Before we go in I just wanted to say thanks." _

_"For what?" _

_"You know, for bringing me with you. You didn't have to do that." _

_"It would have been a long road alone. I was glad for the company." _

_"I believe in fate, Mohinder, and karma—and I'm not just saying that because you're Indian. You really came to my rescue and I won't forget that."   
_  
************ ********** ********** ********** **********   
**  
The moment the seatbelt sign is turned off over one hundred people jump to their feet. Trying to grab their bags from the overhead compartments and causing a traffic jam of human bodies in the aisles, they all rush through the motions hoping to exit the plane first.

All before the door has opened.

Experiencing this many times before Mohinder stands up to stretch, but makes no other quick moves. In any case even if he wanted to he would still have to wait for Ranjit and the older woman in the row with him to gather their things together first.

With some shifting around Mohinder watches Ranjit move into the packed aisle and pull his bag down from above.

"Can I get yours?" Ranjit asks politely.

"Don't worry," Mohinder shakes his head and points to an opened compartment a few rows back. "It's over there…I'll get it myself. Thank you."

"Well then, I guess this is it," Ranjit observes with a friendly smile and extends his hand. "It was a pleasure to speak with you my friend. You made the flight go much smoother than I anticipated."

Mohinder shakes his hand firmly. "The pleasure was all mine. I hope that everything with the land gets sorted out quickly and you have the chance to explore the country before you have to leave."

"You can count on it," replies Ranjit and he glances over at the slowly moving line of bodies in front of him before addressing Mohinder again. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Mohinder, but even if you don't I have a feeling it will find you. Who knows, maybe we'll cross paths again during our time here."

"In a land of millions?" Mohinder chuckles. "If the fates ordain it, I guess—who are we to argue, right?"

"To new friends," Ranjit toasts and turns to move with the line.

Something unknowable clicks in the back of Mohinder's brain, but he swiftly ignores it. He watches Ranjit move away with the flow of strangers before he can make his own way into the aisle and skirt past some irritated passengers to get his bag.

As he pulls it down an unexpected thought rapidly pulses through Mohinder's brain. When did he tell Ranjit his name? Mohinder does not recall ever sharing it with the man. He remembers Ranjit introducing himself and then the flight attendant interrupting them and then afterwards...He is certain his name never came up. But then how—

_I wasn't begging for my life, I was offering you yours.   
_  
Mohinder's head snaps up and his eyes look down the backs of the filing passengers. He has no idea why that memory has suddenly resurfaced.

_I firmly believe that the purpose we seek has a way of finding us. For me this trip was inevitable.   
_  
Ranjit's words unfold in Mohinder's mind and immediately lead into another memory he thought he had locked away.

_They're out there. I can feel them. So innocent, so unaware of what's happening to them. We'll find them, Mohinder. All of them. Together, the two of us. It's our destiny.   
_  
Trying to move steadily with the line Mohinder suppresses a loud groan when it abruptly stops again. Conflicting thoughts tell him there is no way, absolutely no way that Ranjit is…Mohinder failingly tries to convince himself he is wrong and his imagination is simply running away, that the man who sat next to him for the entire flight was not—

_You and I have trust issues doctor.   
_  
Stuck standing still amidst impatient passengers, Mohinder has nothing to do but mentally go through the connective possibilities that begin to play out cognitively.

_Give it to her first and if it works I'll let you save me._

The words, so many theoretical similarities and still Mohinder thinks that if Ranjit were him he would have made himself known. Why the elaborate disguise? Why no threat of death during the entire flight?

_Your father helped me find my gift and now here you are restoring it. Life has its poetry doesn't it?   
_  
But still—

_Your father who betrayed me. Don't make that same mistake, Mohinder.   
_  
This meeting was different.

Mohinder's face scrunches up in focused contemplation while tensely waiting for the line to get moving again. He tries to catch a glimpse of Ranjit's back to no avail. Why the change in tone this time—

_Home can be another person who makes you feel a sense of belonging.   
_  
Momentarily stunned, Mohinder thinks there is no way that he can possibly mean something so personal to a man who has plagued him since—

_You have no idea how alone I used to feel. How insignificant. You've given me hope._

Mohinder's thoughts are now firing at an indescribable speed as particles of truth meld together. The confused reality keeps Mohinder questioning why he would be followed to India, for what purpose—

_To come this far—there must be something else at play.   
_  
There must be something besides what he means to…Of course there is the obvious—

_Injected me? Someone did this to me?!   
_  
The one legitimate sounding reason that keeps flashing through his mind leaves Mohinder wondering if this has been an offer for a partnership. With them both seeking out similar answers with no time to waste, no matter what the obstacles—

_I have learned to reconcile fate with free will.   
_  
As the line crawls along Mohinder holds himself back from pummeling forward and knocking everyone down. What surprises him is that it does not come from a sense of panic or worry. Rather, he feels an overwhelming urge that time is of the essence—

_We always have choices but there are certain things predetermined to happen in our lives. Our choices may just push the timeline along with regards to when those inevitabilities will occur.   
_  
This was set in place before either of them ever set eyes on each other.

_Oh no. I'm not done with him yet.   
_  
Once threatening words now echo prophetically with the suggestion of something more, something Mohinder had not heard the first time they were spoken.

Grounded like a bad child, exiled in punishment with all his resources withheld does not have to be the end of this chapter. There are still things that The Company is unaware of at Mohinder's disposal. And with this specific type of help being offered the next month may not turn out to be a write off or set back but the beginning of something huge.

As it is meant to be. As he chooses it to be. He is in the perfect position to keep his eye on things.

_This time I'm running towards something. _

_To new friends.   
_  
Not friends, Mohinder thinks, but something much more workable given the situation. A smile unconsciously lights up Mohinder's face. He has been followed for a reason. Now, if he so chooses, it is time for him to seek out and accept the rare invitation bestowed on only him. He can try to regain the control taken away so unfairly.

Mohinder's apparent misfortune may turn out to be beneficial. After all, had he not been sent away from prying Company eyes he may not have had the opportunity to regroup in such a covert way. How fitting that the next move should find its hand played out in India.

Eyes forward, Mohinder straightens up and moves forward with the line towards the exit. An air of impenetrable focus surrounds him.

He has a lot of work to do while he is here.


End file.
